The Undead
by animefan018
Summary: Gohan awakens in the worst place imaginable, Hell.But he isn't dead, he's more then alive, but if he stays there too long, his soul will be stripped away and lost forever.Can Goku, Pikkon, and Olibu get him out in time?Thier enemies find out as well...
1. A New Threat

**Well I know I have a LOT of stories I'm writing at the moment, but I just HAD TO start writing this one. I got the idea from out of the blue and I HAD to start writing it! I haven't seen anyone else use this idea either, it may seen like they have at first but my little twist of why Gohan's at where he's at is WAY different, I hope. Hope you all enjoy!XD**

**A New Threat…**

**(With Piccolo and Gohan)**

It's been a few months since they defeated Cell and the Earth was at peace again. They revived all those who were killed by Cell, fixed all the damaged they caused, and Goten, Gohan's brother was even born! No one expected it, not even Chi-Chi! She didn't even know she was pregnant until Goten was ready to be born…Man oh man how angry was she at Goku for not being here!

Gohan couldn't help but chuckle at these thoughts and accidentally disturbed his best friend and mentor Piccolo from his mediation, but he didn't notice.

Piccolo didn't really mind though, he loved hearing Gohan's innocent laughter; it was the only music he liked… "What's so funny Gohan?" Piccolo asked with a mischief smirk on his face. Gohan opened his eyes and smirked playfully back.

"Like you'd like to know…"

Piccolo chuckled as he got out of his meditative pose. "You know, you shouldn't keep secrets from me, I'll figure them out any way…"

Gohan's smirk only widened. "Is that a fact…" He loved it when Piccolo was playful like this. He was always so serious that it was almost boring, but he was glad that Piccolo finally had fun too. The only thing was he'd NEVER do this when others were around, but they were the only ones there…

Piccolo noticed Gohan was distracted and quickly dived to tackle Gohan. The teen however saw this at the last second and quickly used an after image with mere seconds to spare.

"You almost got me that time! Too bad you didn't though!" Gohan taunted, making Piccolo even more determined.

"Don't get too cocky…" Piccolo chuckled before rushing up at him. Gohan got prepared but when there was three Piccolo's all of a sudden he began to get serious a bit.

"That trick won't work on me Piccolo!" Gohan hollered, but the devious smirk on Piccolo's face was telling him something. '_What's he…_' His thoughts trailed off before he felt the ki signature too late as he was grabbed from behind and they both plummeted in the water. The other Piccolo's soon went back into the original Piccolo that was underwater, tickling poor Gohan half to death.

"Noooo…fair!" Gohan said as he tried to keep his mouth shut and his laughs suppressed, but that was extremely hard especially since he was Goku's son.

Piccolo chuckled and began tickling without mercy. Gohan couldn't take it any more and released whatever air was left before Piccolo helped him back up to the surface.

Gohan immediately swam to the shore, coughing up the river water. Piccolo chuckled as he flew on the island and helping Gohan up. "You know you should really pay more attention to your blind side Gohan." Piccolo lectured, but he didn't want to teach Gohan anything today. Besides, what good could he do trying to teach the most powerful person in the universe?

"That…wasn't….fair…." Gohan said in between breaths, a smile never leaving his lips.

"That wasn't fair huh? It seemed pretty fair to me!" Piccolo chuckled before crossing his arms. "Now are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to keep forcing the answers out of you?" Gohan looked up questionably before Piccolo tackled him to the ground, tickling the poor teen mercilessly. Gohan broke into uncontrollable laughter as he was always extremely ticklish.

"Oh…ha ha ha! Oh, okay Piccolo! HA HA HA! I'll ha ha, I'LL TELL!" Piccolo's smirk only widened as he continued to tickle Gohan for a few more minutes before stopping, allowing Gohan to breathe again. "Jeez Piccolo….you're just like my father when we play this game!" Gohan chuckled.

"Gohan…" Piccolo warned.

Gohan sighed. "I was just laughing about how mad my mom was when she had Goten, if my father was here right now boy what an earful he'd get!" Gohan laughed, already picturing it clearly. Piccolo looked down at the laughing child before he too chuckled a bit. He did indeed miss Goku, but he was here, inside his best friend that he saw as his own son…Gohan. "Well, I better head on home; my mom'll kill me if I'm late again!" Piccolo nodded in understanding.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Piccolo couldn't help but feel responsible for the boy now that his father wasn't here to protect him. He already was protective over Gohan, but this gave him an excuse to be.

"Na, thanks anyway Piccolo. If my mom found out I was here I'd get grounded for a week!"

"Alright, see you later, take it easy 'kay kid?"

"Alright, bye!" Gohan giggled as he flew away. Piccolo could hardly believe that Gohan was now the strongest person in the universe, his student….his friend… Piccolo no longer could protect Gohan from all those who terrorized the planet, Gohan was the only one that could protect them. '_But I'll always be here for you kid…_' Piccolo smirked as he got back into a meditative position.

**(With Gohan)**

Gohan was flying over the forest when he felt something off. He didn't know what or why, but he felt like he was being watched. Slowing down a little bit, he stayed alert, but he wasn't alert enough. He felt someone land an effective blow on the back of his neck, rendering him unconscious immediately.

Gohan began to fall before a black hole appeared out of no where, sucking Gohan right in.

'_Now I've just gotta wait until my master finds him and they all will be free…_'

**(With Piccolo)**

Piccolo felt Gohan's chi fade completely before rushing at full speed to where he last sensed him, his fear and worry getting the best of him. It was strange that his chi completely disappeared; he didn't even feel it receded at all! '_Hang on Gohan, I'm coming!'_ But he didn't know he was too late…


	2. I'M IN HELL!

**I'M IN HELL?**

**(With Gohan)**

A cold breeze ruffles though the purple gi of the unconscious teen, blowing through his silky black hair, causing him to shiver and stir. It wasn't natural for his room to be this cold, _'I must've left the window open or something..._' His thoughts trailed off as he tried to move, but found it extremely hard to. _'Wa, what's going on?_' He wondered as he continued to try and move, but found it impossible. He felt so weak as if he had been training with Piccolo again, but he hadn't trained with him ever since they were preparing for the androids!

After struggling for over five minutes, he finally forced his body to shift, but he didn't feel the comfort of the bed under him, instead he felt hard rock. '_Where, where am I? – And what's that smell?_' Gohan asked himself before forcing his eyes slightly opened. He felt so dizzy, but he wasn't sure why, what he saw however didn't help him in the least bit…

"WHAT?" Gohan screeched as he jumped up, hitting his head on a sharp rock and landing on the ground again. He wasn't in the Mount Paouz region; he was in a cave with spikes sticking out of the ground everywhere. If Gohan was able to move, he'd probably get pocked a few hundred times just trying to find the trail out of there.

"Hey you!" A harsh yet not scary voice called from somewhere to his left and slowly turned. _'Wa, what are they supposed to be_?' Gohan wondered as he saw two buff red and blue guys, both holding large wooden mallets.

"What are you doing here?" The red one asked as they hovered over him, looks of disgust on their faces.

Gohan looked at the two, but couldn't concentrate. He was seeing two of everything, but he didn't know why. "Wa, where am I? Who, who are you guys?" He asked, causing the two strangers to jump in surprise.

"Where are you? Poor chump; don't you know where you are?" Goz began as Gohan shook his head no.

"This is Hell!" Gohan's eyes widened and he forgot all about his dizziness.

"HELL? WHY ON EARTH AM I HERE?"

"You were obviously a bad boy when you died. Didn't your mother ever teach you to do good?" Mez lectured as he moved his index finger back in forth in shame. Gohan looked up at them, face cringed in fear and confusion.

**(With Goku)**

"Aw, is that the fastest you can go? I thought you were a lot faster!" Goku chuckled innocently as Bubbles stood a few feet away from him, panting. "You're gonna have to do a lot better then that if you wonna catch Olibu and me!" He chuckled as Olibu looked at the monkey with a broad smile. He had never trained this way before. It kinda felt like a child's game but at the same time, he knew it helped.

Bubbles looked at the two Earthlings before sitting down. There was no way he was gonna keep chasing after Goku and Olibu ALL day. This only made Goku laugh even harder.

"Come on! Are you too…_chicken_ to continue?" Bubbles looked angrily up at Goku. He didn't like being called a chicken…

Just as Bubbles went chasing after them again, Pikkon turned the corner and froze. He wasn't expecting anyone from the North Quadrant to be out, at least, not yet.

Goku and Olibu scooted closer together, hoping they'd confuse Bubbles on which one to tackle first. "Come on Bubbles! Don't be such a –" Goku stopped suddenly as his head immediately turned towards the North. Bubbles would've attacked Goku when he was distracted, but even he knew that when Goku was this focused on something, you should never disturb him. Pikkon, who was watching from the right, noticed Goku's discomfort and looked around himself, but he didn't feel anything…

'_Gohan? Why, why can't I sense you anymore son?'_

'_Hm…I wonder what those boys are up to…'_ King Kai wondered as he slowly made his way outside the palace, sipping on a glass of iced tea. He was expecting to see Goku laughing his head off like usual, but when he saw Goku's beyond worried expression, he knew something was terribly wrong.

"Goku!" King Kai yelled, causing everyone besides Goku to look over at him.

"Oh hello King Kai sir, how are you?" Olibu asked.

"I'm good, what's up with Goku?"

Olibu's smile faded as he turned to face Goku again. "I don't know, we were training when he all of a sudden stopped."

"I see…" King Kai trailed off as he walked up to Goku, who was clenching his fists. "Goku…can you hear me…" It took the older Saiyan a minute to sense King Kai and he looked up at him. Not with his same care-free eyes, but his worried and battle face; frightening everyone. "What is it Goku?" North Kai asked ignoring the fact that Goku's never this serious. Pikkon continued to watch the scene as he knew something bad was going on, and he wasn't going to miss it for the world…

**(With Gohan)**

Gohan was overwhelmed by many emotions, mostly confusion. "But, but I didn't die!"

"Well obviously you did unless you wouldn't be here."

"No you don't understand-" Gohan said as he began to get up, but once he stood, his world began to spin and he fell back down. He felt like he was going to be sick from watching everything spinning like it was.

Goz and Mez looked at each other before back at the boy. Either the boy was a big klutz or he fell back from being dizzy. But getting dizzy spells was impossible here, especially if you got them from just sitting up.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Mez asked, studying him more closely. _'He looks like someone we've meant before…'_

Gohan closed his eyes and tried to wait out this dizzy spell, but it was so strange. He wasn't sick or anything, in fact he shouldn't be dizzy at all! '_Then why is this happening?'_

"He's just trying to act like this so he can jump us when our guard is down. Remember that's what Cell did."

Gohan's eyes shot opened after hearing that name. "WHAT? CELL?" Gohan asked with frightened eyes.

"Ya, do you know Cell?"

"Know him, I killed him!" All the blood drained from both Goz and Mez's faces.

"You, you're the one that, that killed that monster?"

Gohan nodded. "He's down here too?"

"Uh, this _is_ Hell…" Mez confirmed before being nudged by Goz.

"Hey, if you're the kid that defeated Cell, why are you down here?" Goz asked as Gohan trembled where he was at.

'_If, if Cell is here…then, then everyone else will be too…' _Gohan trembled. He could already feel them…

**(Somewhere deep in Hell…)**

"He's here, start the search and capture mission now…"


	3. One Days Limit

**One Day's Limit**

**(With Gohan)**

'_If, if Cell's down here, then, then that means everyone else is too!'_ Gohan told himself, trembling uncontrollably. Sure he could take them down effortlessly, but he couldn't help but feel like it wasn't going to be that easy. As of right now, he was too dizzy to even see in front of him nor even feel his own energy! But he would feel normal again after a few minutes…right?

Goz and Mez continued to stare wide-eyed at the teen below, confused and frightened by all reasons. "If…if there's a living soul down here then…then…" Goz began, too terrified to finish that sentence. Gohan however grew curious and looked up at him, giving him a questioning face.

"Then what? What's going on?" Gohan asked, trying to make himself undizzy.

Goz looked down at his club as squeezed it, clenching his teeth in the process. "It, it means that if you're found by any of the others dead here, they, they can…" He trailed off, causing Gohan's eyes to widen.

"They can…" Gohan repeated, waiting for the ogre to continue.

"They can live again…"

**(With Goku)**

"Goku, what is it?" King Kai snapped, getting annoyed that his friend wasn't responding. Goku continued to stare down at King Kai trying to sense for his son's energy, but it was no where on Earth!

"It's, it's Gohan…" King Kai's and Olibu's eyes widened, they knew how much Goku loved his son… "I, I can't sense him on Earth anymore!" He yelled clenching his fists even tighter.

King Kai looked at Goku before turning away. He had to help find his son, Goku loved him so much… "Hold on a sec, let me try and find him…" He trailed off and began searching with his antennas. Goku, although didn't want to try, searched for his son's chi in Other World.

"Hm…he's certainly not on Earth anymore….and he's not on Namek…"

Goku suddenly turned eyes wide in the opposite direction, looking even more frightened then before. "He's, he's in-"

"Hello boys…." They all heard a Western accent voice and turned to see Grand Kai walking up to them. "We have an urgent matter to discuss North Kai…"

**(With Gohan)**

"WHAT?" Gohan yelled trying to get up again, but feel once more.

Goz and Mez quickly went to his side and helped him up. "SH! You gotta stay quiet unless they'll hear you!"

"Who?" Gohan asked as he was being supported by one of the ogre's clubs.

"All of them…including Cell…" Gohan looked up at them and tried to smile to lighten the mood, but found it was impossible. His vision was getting worse with each moment and he couldn't even feel his energy return to him yet.

"Do, don't worry, I ca-can defend them off." Goz and Mez shook their heads no immediately.

"I'm afraid that's not how it goes…anyone alive down here can't use their energy because…" Mez trailed off, he couldn't finish that sentence.

"Because they're slowly dieing themselves…" Gohan's face paled a bit as Goz finished. "If we don't get you out of here by the end of the day, you earn an automatic ticket to your death and Hell…" How was he supposed to get out of here with all his enemies he's ever faced following them and he can't do anything to defend himself?

**(With Goku)**

King Kai stopped searching and saw the grim expression on Grand Kai's face, whatever was happening couldn't be good…

Goku looked at the two before placing two fingers on his forehead. "Wish I could stay, but my son needs my help!" King Kai saw this and immediately tackled him to the ground before Goku had he chance to us the Instant Transmission Technique.

"YOU CAN'T GO GOKU!" Goku tried to struggle free from the Kai's grasp, but he found himself unable to.

"King Kai get off me! My son's in danger!"

Grand Kai watched the two before shaking his head. "That's enough you two. – North Kai please get off Goku and Goku, you need to stay here, we need your help." Both King Kai and Goku stopped and looked up at him, surprised by the sincerity and seriousness present. "Look, a living mortal has some how made their way in Hell." Goku watched as King Kai's face paled over a few times and fear building up in his eyes.

"Uh, what's so bad about that? Can't you just get in and get them out?" Goku asked, not really seeing the problem.

Grand Kai shook his head no and sighed. "I'm afraid it's more serious than that Goku. You see, no living mortal should be able to stand in Hell and stay alive, whoever this is must be strong." Goku's eye's twitched a bit before pushing the thought away. _'No, there's no way Gohan could've found a way into Hell…_' "Now the real problem is that if any of those who are dead get their hands on this living person and drains their energy, that person automatically becomes alive and the mortal dies, makes sense?"

Goku nodded. "But wouldn't one of the Kai's or even me just use Instant Transmission to get the person alive outta there faster?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Goku's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Over the last few decades, the more people that die keep getting stronger and stronger. So all the Kai's agreed to make a defensive shield around Hell so that if something like this did happen, you can only get in, but getting out would be impossible…"

Goku raised an eyebrow. "Who's stupid idea was that?"

"GOKU!" King Kai yelled. "Behave! You are talking to the Grand Kai!"

"Well if you actually think about it, it's the only thing that prevents the bad ones from escaping."

Goku sighed and crossed his arms. "Well, is there anyway to get this living person-" Goku's heart stopped as sudden realization hit him. Everyone turned to him in curiosity as Goku trembled in fear. "This…this li-living mortal…it's my son, isn't it?" Grand Kai looked at King Kai with a questioning face.

"Uh…we don't know who it is-"

"It's my son…I, I can feel it…" Goku said between clenched teeth. He knew that Gohan couldn't have gotten there himself; someone else had to have sent him there just to set everyone free. "I, I need to get him out!" He yelled again and placed two fingers on his head again.

"Oh no you don't!" King Kai snapped and slapped Goku's finger's off his forehead. "I know your concerned Goku, but we need to come up with a plan before we try to do anything! Going in there blind won't help us at all!" Goku glared at King Kai before calming down. He was right; they needed a plan before they could do anything.

"Okay…." Goku sighed before looking down at the ground, still trying to keep himself at ease.

Grand Kai nodded. "Well first things first, we need a few people who are willing to go. Pikkon? You want to come no doubt."

Goku raised an eyebrow. "What? Pikkon's here?" He questioned before Pikkon walked around the corner.

"I'm sorry sir; I couldn't help but listen in." He apologized before walking up to them, looking at Goku with much concern. He's never seen him like this before… _'His son must mean a lot to him…'_

**(With Gohan)**

Goz, Mez, and Gohan finally made it thought the maze of needles and peeked out of the exit, looking for anyone or anything lurking near by. Gohan however remained leaning against the wall, trying to catch his breathe from walking that far. '_Man, I hate it when I can't do anything!'_

"Looks like the coast is clear…" Mez sighed before turning to the out of breath Gohan. "Ready to make a break for the station?" Gohan looked a bit weakly up at the ogre and nodded. He wasn't going to let himself stay defenseless and dieing without trying to help. He didn't care if he died, but if one of the others down here killed him to be free, then he cared.

"On your marks…get set…go!" Goz whispered before they all went running. The two ogres were going at great speeds, but Gohan was beginning to lag behind. His whole world began spinning again as if he hit his head on something and he was losing his balance. '_No come on Gohan, you gotta keep going!_' He lectured himself and continued forward.

Goz and Mez looked behind them as they noticed Gohan lagging. Gohan continued running as he was nearing the ogres_. 'Ja-just a li, little far, father…"_ He reminded himself before something collided with him, rapping him up in what felt like a net or something. "AH!" He screamed as he hit the ground and skied all the way to a tree.

Goz and Mez stopped running and turned to see one of the older villains, Tramp walking on over to the dazed teen. "Oh boy…"


End file.
